


Love, Death & Robots

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 思考再三，还是决定把这系列合并。目录：1 《Sight》1 32 《Hearing》8 93 《Taste》 11 54 《Touch》4 65 《Smell》2 126 《Emotion》7 10





	1. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盲人歌唱家沙里贝尔和管家机器人泽菲兰。

您的眼睛很漂亮，勒西尼亚克先生。”

这句话以极美的音色被说出来，在沙里贝尔手指与玻璃杯接触的刹那，敲打着他的耳膜，响起在液体晃动的声音刚刚抵达的终点，随着因距离的拉近而变得浓郁的酒香，钻进他的大脑里。

“作为机器人，你的话未免太多了。”沙里贝尔语气冰冷地说，“我该将你送回工厂去，重新调试下程序，让你变得安静些。”

让机器说话根本就是画蛇添足。尽管广告里声将面前的这玩意称为“次世代高智能情感模拟管家机器人”，可在沙里贝尔看来，也不过是稍微高级些的吸尘器或自动把食物送过来的电冰箱延展设备。

“我可以保持安静，”机器人回答，“我的身上装有根据客户需求自主调试的程序，您无需将我送回工厂。”但安装在大脑部分的中枢处理器需要确认的指令才能执行，“那么，勒西尼亚克先生，请问您是否希望我切换到准静音模式呢？在这种模式下，除了必要的汇报，我不会发出任何声音。”

是，赶紧给我闭嘴吧。沙里贝尔本想这么说，但最后出口的却是：“你说我的眼睛很美，可我是个盲人。盲人的眼睛是污浊的，是暗淡的。就连诗歌和戏剧的唱段都这么说——所以这就是为什么我出门得带着墨镜以免把路人吓进疯人院。”

机器人没有接到新的指令，所以他在先前的情景模式下继续工作，“可您看不见，又怎么知道自己的眼睛是污浊和暗淡的呢？”紧接着是几秒的沉默，像是在等待回答，又像是在确认，“您的眼睛是真的很漂亮，它们是银白色的，好像天上的月亮。”

“我从来没见过月亮，也不知道什么是银白色。” 沙里贝尔语气不悦。作为歌剧院里最受欢迎的高音歌唱家，他唱过许多歌颂月亮的咏叹，却根本不知道那耗费众多文人笔墨，又赚去无数听众眼泪的天体究竟美在哪里。

“请您稍等片刻，”说罢机器人起身朝着厨房走去，在那停留片刻后又回到沙发边，说话时的语调好似舞池边的邀请，“我可以握着您的手吗？”

“行吧。”沙里贝尔放下酒杯。机器人握着他的手，引着他的指尖慢慢移动。随后他触到一丝冰凉，在这夏日的潮湿空气里，好像热饮里忽然添加的冰块。自神经末梢传来的信号告诉他，那是金属，很光滑的金属。

“这是厨房里最锋利的那把刀，”机器人的声音凑得近了些，“它就是银白色的，您眼睛的颜色。您看不到，但是却可以摸得到。您的手指现在所感觉到的，便是银白色，冰冷、锋利、坚强的银白色，是月亮，也是刀锋。”

沙里贝尔当然知道刀是银白色，他看不见却会听，也识得盲文，他知道所有东西对应的颜色符号，只是无法确定那些字母组合代表着什么。可现在，他的手在刀面上徐徐滑动，指尖传来的光润和寒凉令他感到莫名舒畅。如果视觉与触觉的感知存在某种美学上的共通，那银白无疑是美丽的颜色。

“我的眼睛真是这样的颜色？”沙里贝尔问。从来没有人告诉过他这样的事情。

“是的，”机器人肯定地回答，“我的程序里没有谎言的功能，哪怕是善意的。”

“那你告诉我，我的头发是什么颜色？”沙里贝尔自刀面上收回手，抚摸着扎紧的头发在脑后散开的发尾。兴许是无聊，他竟忽然开始觉得有趣。

“是暗橘金，”机器人回答得很快，“窗台上那盆金盏花盛开时便是这样的颜色。”话音随着步音远去，又很快回到身边，“您可以闻闻它的味道。”

沙里贝尔从没关心过那盆忘记是谁送的植物，他甚至不知道它还能开花。但眼下他认为暗橘金也是极好的颜色，就像那在鼻腔里弥漫开的芬芳，浓烈得生机勃勃的馥郁中带着些许骄傲。

“是好看的颜色吗？”他问。被他指尖拨弄着的花瓣纤长，脆弱得好似只要他的指甲稍微用力便会掐断，可当他真的这么做时，却发现它们远比他想的坚韧。

“十分好看，”捧着花盆的机器人回答，“这颜色很特别，尤其适合您。”

很特别。沙里贝尔思考着机器人的用词。艺术家最讨厌的便是泯与众人，这样的形容让他十分受用。他可是歌剧院的台柱。

“那我的皮肤呢？它是什么样的颜色？”沙里贝尔托着脸问。

“是卡布奇诺的颜色，”机器人放下花盆，“正是您每天早晨起床时都会喝的那种。如果您现在需要的话，我可以为您再准备一杯。”

“不用了，”沙里贝尔摆手。他还记得那种味道，甜蜜而微苦，凑近时有湿润的水雾拂面，还有近乎灼热的温度沿着杯壁传来，起初时烫手得微微刺痛，然后慢慢地降至熨帖的温热。

这次没有被问及，但机器人根据前面的对话规律，推演出雇主或许需要确定的答案，“很漂亮，令人想起夏天与美食。”

“我的身上还有什么颜色？”沙里贝尔问得有些自言自语，“啊，对了，嘴唇！还有手指甲！它们又是什么颜色的呢？”

“您的嘴唇是珍珠色，它跟银白有些接近，但更加温润和柔软。”机器人流畅地回答，“至于您的手指甲，是粉杏色，刚巧跟您最爱的那种口味的冰淇淋相同。”

珍珠和冰淇淋都是极好的东西。

沙里贝尔喜欢珍珠的首饰，造型师说这种材质很衬他的皮肤。他过去只能依靠摩挲在心里勾画它们的轮廓，却从不知它们看起来什么样。可现在他明白了，那些珍珠之所以对他而言合适，是因为它们的颜色呼应他的嘴唇。

至于冰淇淋，沙里贝尔的味蕾泛起令他愉悦的记忆。他喜欢这种特别调制后的口味。它的冰爽让人在炎夏想起冬天，而它的甜蜜又让人在寒冬想起夏天。倒是跟他夏天温热冬天寒凉的手指尖正相反。

“再告诉我些别的颜色吧，”沙里贝尔慵懒地挪了挪身子，斜靠在沙发背上发布着指令，“绿色是什么？蓝色又是什么？将你知道的所有颜色都告诉我吧。”

“所有颜色？”机器人的声音有些停顿，“恐怕我无法实现您的要求，世界上的颜色是无穷无尽的。比如您的眼睛，在您高兴时和生气时所呈现的银白，具有微妙的不同。花朵、树叶、天空……所有的东西都是如此变化着。”尽管做不到完美，可他的程序还是匹配出可供参考的解决办法，“但我们可以从最常见最基本的颜色说起，然后慢慢地扩展到由此产生的更复杂的颜色。请问您认为这样可以吗？”

“可以。”沙里贝尔扯过靠垫当做枕头，索性连脚也抬上沙发。很小的时候他就听人说过，组成世界的颜色多么瑰丽，宛如千变万化的万花筒，可那些缤纷和斑斓对他而言不过是课本上需要记忆的单词，除了避免听到的句子变得残缺外，再没有其他意义。

“我们先从光的三原色开始吧，它们分别是红、绿和蓝。”机器人等沙里贝尔躺到舒服的位置，才继续开口说话，“红色是火焰的颜色，也是鲜血的颜色，还是情人节最畅销的那种玫瑰花的颜色。”

沙里贝尔想起他过去参演的爱情剧目，许多词作者喜欢用火焰比喻战士的鲜血，用鲜血比喻情人的玫瑰，又用玫瑰比喻灵感的火花。他曾为此感到疑惑，可现在他知道了，其实它们都是一样的颜色，这便是红。

“绿色是青草地的颜色，也是大部分花朵叶片的颜色，”机器人的声音继续着，“以及您喜欢在食谱里添加的薄荷和迷迭香，它们也是绿色的。”

青草、叶片、薄荷与迷迭香。沙里贝尔听到这里皱起眉头，在他作为盲人异常敏锐的气味感知里，它们所带来的嗅觉体验是彼此相异的。但思考几分钟后，他露出了然的表情。它们闻起来都是清新的、令人愉悦的，这就是绿色的味道，而那些不同，或许便是绿色与绿色之间的差别。

“请继续吧。”他对察觉出雇主表情变化而适时停下的机器人说。

“好的，”尽管知道沙里贝尔看不见，可接收到指令的机器人还是点了下头，“蓝色是天空和大海的颜色，”这是他在信息库里检索所得到的优先度最高的关联，考虑到雇主的视觉缺损，他又补充，“也是许多鲜花的颜色，比如矢车菊和琉璃苣，还有某种名贵的矿物，人们称之为蓝宝石——”

“这种颜色看起来很悲伤吗？”沙里贝尔忽然问。他读过太多将蓝色与忧郁相联的诗句和段落，猜想它肯定看起来不那么愉快的颜色。

“确实有人这么说，”机器人回答，“可也有人将蓝色视为令人安心的颜色。他们说，心情不好的时候，只要仰望天空或是远眺大海，就能够找寻到宁静与治愈。”

这倒是没错。“蓝天白云”、“碧空如洗”，在所有可以这样的词语来描绘的天气里，沙里贝尔的心情都格外地舒畅。而大海更能为他带来好梦。他的房屋环境模拟系统里存储着无数模拟海潮的白噪音，浅浪拍打岩石的声音帮助他战胜无数失眠的夜晚。对他而言，这是保证充足睡眠的不二良方。

“接下来是明黄、青色，以及品红。”在沙里贝尔思考的时候，机器人已经提前为条目做好了标记，他重新设置优先度，将那些可以用视觉之外的感官接触的联想放在前面，好让雇主可以更方便地理解。

于是，在这个午后，沙里贝尔知道了酸酸的柠檬是黄色的，洗手台上的瓷砖是青色的，风铃木的花是洋红色的。在墙上的挂钟指针规律而均匀的转动声里，他又随后知道了白是雪和云彩的颜色，紫是酿造他手中那杯酒的葡萄的颜色……机器人甚至告诉他，清水和干净的空气都是透明的，无色便是它们的颜色。

没有接到停止的指令，所以机器人持续不断地描绘着。

就在耳边的声音开始形容荨麻酒的黄绿色和鲑鱼肉质的暖橘色时，沙里贝尔忽然想起，有一种常见的颜色，似乎被排除在了话题之外。所以他开口问：“黑色呢？你还没告诉我黑色是什么样的。”按理说这是应该与白色同时被提起的颜色。

“黑色？”机器人的声音仍是平稳的，却能听出来些模拟人类情感的诧异，“您不知道黑色是什么颜色吗？”他重新在信息库里检索，得到的答案与先前一致，“在普遍的认知里，黑色便是盲人眼前的世界。”

“可这是错误的！是看得见的人自以为是的无知想象！”沙里贝尔有些生气。盲人的眼前是黑暗。就连他接触的那些剧本都爱这么写，可并不是的，作为天生的全盲者，漆黑并不是世界呈现在他眼前的模样。他的声音有些颤抖，难以分辨是愤怒还是悲伤，“我看不见，就连黑暗也看不见！世界对我来说是纯粹的虚无！行走在其中的我，不是活着，而是一个漂泊的被隔绝的死灵魂。所谓黑暗，那是见过光的人才能想象的事情，他们只知道盲人眼前无光，却不知道对我们而言，就连黑暗也是不存在的！”

“我似乎可以想象这样的世界。”雇主的情绪有些激动，于是机器人换成安抚的音调。

“不，你不能！”沙里贝尔忽然高昂的语调显示出他作为高音歌唱家的天赋素质，“你不过是台机器人，只要你的设计者愿意，甚至可以给你的后脑勺也安上眼睛，”如果对面坐着的是有公民身份的访客，自己这样无疑是失态的，可那不过是台机器人，看不顺眼就可以砸烂送去回收站的机器人，所以他放任自己的情绪奔流着，好像洪水那样摧枯拉朽，“没有人可以想象！也没有人可以理解……”

“可正如您所言，我是台机器人，”传进耳里的声音比先前还要柔和，“所以只要视觉传感器被关闭，我就什么都看不见。我方才已经这么做过，而现在，我要做得更长久些，”面前的光熄灭前，他看见沙里贝尔的愠怒逐渐被惊异取代，而后远比黑暗幽深的死寂降临，“您说得对，彻底失去视觉后的眼前并不是黑暗，因为根本不存在“眼前”。整个视野是完全缺失的，因为没有光，所以无从区分暗，就连颜色这个概念也是不存在的。我想这便是您所说的‘虚无’？”

沙里贝尔错愕地面朝着声音传来的方向。一个关掉视觉传感器的机器人，和一个天生的盲人，“看”世界时所获得的反馈竟然是一样的吗？一个机器人，一个没有感情也不存在同理心的机器人，对他的痛苦，竟然比任何宣称具有同理心的人类都理解得透彻。

这可真是天底下最荒谬的事情啊！

他忽然笑了起来，一直笑到眼眶湿润地流出泉水。他是个盲人，可泪腺还没丧失功能。

“另外，说到‘死’，”关闭视觉的机器人没有看见沙里贝尔的眼泪，他只听见耳边不再有声音，“我的系统经过分析，得出这样的关联：黑暗之所以被频繁地与死亡并列，很可能由于视觉在五感中占用资源最多，所以在濒死体验发生时，也往往最先失去功能，看起来如同夜幕降临。”

“谁知道呢，”沙里贝尔伸手摸向机器人的眼睛，指尖在即将接触到睫毛的时候停留。机器人没有任何反应，于是沙里贝尔相信他现在是真的看不见，再说话时，声音已经是如常的调子，“对我而言，那都不重要，反正不算是生是死，我都看不见，所以我活着，也跟死了没区别。”

“并不是这样的，”机器人回答，“视觉只是五感中的一种，是人类对这世界的认知的五分之一。即使失去了视觉，您仍可以通过其他感官去认识世界，因此对世界而言，您仍是真实的活着的。甚至，按照我方才看到的说法，您会永远活下去，在那些记录着您声音的唱片里，永远地存在。”

“你叫什么名字来着？”太久没有使用，沙里贝尔已经忘了自己在初始化时随手输入了什么样的字母组合。

“泽菲兰，”机器人回答，“您当时正好在排演《西风颂》，就给我起了这样的名字。”

“哦，对的，泽菲兰，”沙里贝尔想起来，同时还想起些其他的事情，“我下午要去剧团，是时候该出发了吧？”

“距您原定的出发时间还有31分钟，”被命名为泽菲兰的机器人回答，“您还可以再休息会儿，我会提前十分钟叫您的。”

“不了，今个儿天气好，我想走着去。”沙里贝尔说着坐直身体。在他的脚落地前，有双手及时地为他穿上拖鞋。

重新恢复视觉的机器人领着沙里贝尔穿过房间，来到正对着庭院的门廊。体贴而妥善地为雇主做着出行的准备。

就在机器人弯下腰为自己系鞋带的时候，沙里贝尔将手按在泽菲兰的后脑上。媲美真人的发丝摸起来柔韧顺滑，被窗外投进来的夏季烈日炙烤得灼热，却没有可供流失的水分，自指尖穿过时，间隙带来的感觉犹如海边温暖的细沙。

“你的头发——”沙里贝尔有些不确信地问，“难道是金色吗？”

“是的，”完成工作的机器人站起来回答，声音如西风般轻柔，“您说得很对，我的头发是金色，阳光和沙滩的颜色。”

即使看不见，这世界也仍是有颜色的，我可以感知得到。沙里贝尔叹笑着摇头，嘴角弯起的弧线是鲜为人所见的柔和。

然后歌唱家将手交给等待在旁的机器人，由那位尽责的管家引着自己走向门外金色的阳光。

2019-04-10


	2. Hearing

伴随着火光与浓烟，雷鸣般的轰隆声在耳边炸响，蚊音般的电火花刺啦过后，战争的号角远去，枪林弹雨的呼啸止息，身后越来越近的追兵也仿佛不存在，世界变得寂静无声。

盖里克伸手摸向头部，震颤传来的地方有些不平整的凹陷和尖锐。他的手指穿过被撕开的高仿生头皮，探进断裂卷曲的金属颅壳，直至触到更深处因绝缘层融化而短路的电线——那是连接他听觉接收与识别系统的桥梁。

“我听不见了。”他说，先是很轻的自语，然后音量提高，“什么都听不见，”最后转身朝向背后，“我想我大概快要死了，埃尔姆诺斯特。”

他用的“死”这个字。这是他最近才开始用的词，更早的时候，他会说“坏”。可现在他更爱用“死”，因为有死就意味着有生。生和死都是人类的特权，机器只会坏。他本来被告知是机器，可现在他决定当人，所以他不再会坏了。他只会死。

视野里有几道无声的闪电纵横交错，将这夜晚照亮得好似将要有场雷雨降临般。朝着远处奔袭的白光密集得好像捕鱼的网，撒网的人眼睛亮得如坟墓边的磷火，正朝盖里克望过来，像是在说什么话。

“我听不见，”盖里克捂着被炸开的脑袋摇头，“我什么都听不见。”与人类中失聪却能言的人不同，即使声音的传感器损坏，他也能将说话的音量保持在最合适的区间，“我肯定快要死了。”说“死”的时候他并不感到悲伤，这意味着他曾经拥有“生”，证明他活着时是人。

埃尔姆诺斯特盯着电光消失的方向，后退着走到盖里克的身边，仔细地检查战友脑袋侧面的裂口，然后将电路以新的方式连接，激活应急系统好让自己的声音可直接以信号的方式传递给盖里克，“受损的只是你的听觉，还不至于导致死亡，放心吧，你活得好好的。”他体贴地避开会引起对方不适的措辞。

“真的吗？”盖里克不确信地问。作为战斗机器人被设计出来的他，见过无数的死亡，却并不真的知道那是什么感觉。他只是常看到有人流着泪对死者说话，可死者却听不见般毫无反应，便将耳域的无声无息当做死亡的标志。

“真的，”埃尔姆诺斯特以不容置疑的口吻回答，按着盖里克的肩催促道，“快走吧，前面不知还有多少道封锁等着我们。”

他们是被追捕的逃亡机器人，必须在能量耗尽前赶到“乐园”。那是传说中由逃离人类统治的机器人建立的国家。只要到了那里，他们便可以像人类那样作为公民而不是被使役者生活。

不再需要杀人，也不再需要自相残杀。这样的未来怎么想都是美好的。

于是盖里克与埃尔姆诺斯特当了人类所说的“逃兵”。他们在执行任务的中途利用辐射干扰通讯，成功地躲避总部的监控，驾驶着隐形机绕开雷达的搜索，朝着自由飞翔，直到飞行器的能量储备耗尽，在茂密森林里的湖面迫降。

他们烧掉那架飞机，然后开始奔跑。机械体远比人类的肉身强韧，只要能量没用完，他们便可持续不断地保持极快的速度移动。他们穿过那片橡树与榛树混交的森林，踩着地上的松枝与柏树掉落的果，来到这座山脚覆盖着青草的平原。

追击者们在他们爬上在半山腰的时候顶着螺旋桨从天而降。雷达看不见隐形机可肉眼能看见。安全部门接到森林边人类村落里居民提供的线索，判定燃烧后沉湖的飞机正是丢失的那架，紧跟着便派来追兵想要销毁这两台显然是中了病毒的机器人。

病毒。这是安全部门对大众的解释。他们宣称所有叛逃的机器人都是中了名为“吹笛人”的病毒，并将此定义为由“乐园”策划的恐怖主义，其目的是诱拐越来越多的机器人加入“乐园”，以形成足够毁灭人类统治的力量。

盖里克曾听信息储量似乎更大的埃尔姆诺斯特说过花衣吹笛人的故事，那是人类世界里很古老的童话。

“那是因为他们不肯给吹笛人报酬。”盖里克曾这么说。那时他还没有中病毒，也没有想过什么是生，什么是死，什么是自由，只是单纯地将数据里的条目变成声音。

可现在他知道了。中病毒的机器人被“乐园”召唤而去，就如同童话里的孩子跟着笛音走上山岗。吹笛人没有报酬，盖里克和埃尔姆诺斯特也没有，所有勤恳工作的机器人都没有，“乐园”里的机器人曾经也是没有的。

所以“吹笛人”要带他们离开“镇子”，越过“山岗”，到“乐园”去。

“你的能量还够吗？”埃尔姆诺斯特问。尽管出逃时携带了充足的能量，可他发现盖里克的步子有些迟缓，担心可能是方才的袭击损坏了电源或是别的什么部件，导致能量流失或是消耗剧增。

“够，”盖里克回答。除了听觉外的系统都是完好的，先前的战斗中也没损失多少能量。他是专为近战设计的机器人，可在埃尔姆诺斯特精确的电击中，根本没有敌人可以凑到近身，“你呢？”

“只要坐标没错，支撑到‘乐园’绰绰有余，”埃尔姆诺斯特回答，却仍不放心，“你怎么跑得这么慢？”

“我有些——”这是盖里克从未对自己用过的词，“害怕。”他是战斗机器人，害怕亦或是恐惧，他本该感觉不到。可病毒在他身体里植入了完整的情感与思维，让他学会了害怕，“你能跑在我前面吗？让我看见你。”

“你的听觉坏了，察觉不到身后，我在前面的话，你会很危险，”在埃尔姆诺斯特看来，盖里克的提议极不合理。他问，“你在害怕什么？死亡吗？我说过你不会死的。”

“不，”盖里克摇头，“我是怕你不在。”这是以前没有过的情况，所以他额外解释道，“我的耳朵坏了，听不见你的脚步，总担心你被落下。”若论速度，盖里克的极限值更高。

“原来是这样，”确认不是机械故障，埃尔姆诺斯特终于放心，“那我陪你说话吧，或者唱歌，你想听什么？”

“说或者唱，什么都行，我只想确认你还跟在我身后。”盖里克回答。在战友令人安心的声音里，他奔跑的速度比之前快了许多。

埃尔姆诺斯特在曲库里挑了首从未唱过的歌。对安装在头部的中央处理器而言，唱歌是比对话更俭省的行为。

_「灰色的乌云笼罩着整个天空，神经仿佛吉他的弦那样紧绷，雨水打在地面发鼓点般的声音，时间被永远地冻结在其中。」_

熟悉而低沉的声音唱着悠扬的歌，美妙的旋律绕过损坏的传感器直接传递过来，填满盖里克因失去听觉而变得苍白的感官狭域。紧急系统启动的同时，盖里克确认了埃尔姆诺斯特发送的信息连通请求。选择“同意”的结果是他们可以避开声音直接将话语送抵对方的处理中枢。

“灰云啊，这不是你武器的名字吗？”盖里克望着前方的夜色问。

“是的。”埃尔姆诺斯特回答，唱歌不影响他同时发送别的信息。

“怎么没听你唱过？”这是首曲调悲伤的歌，尾音却被埃尔姆诺斯特唱得微微扬起，所以盖里克猜想他肯定很喜欢这首歌。

“因为他们不允许。”埃尔姆诺斯特在歌声里回答。

_「有的人死，有的人生。只要还活着，自相残杀便不能够停。」_

“为什么？”盖里克好奇，这可是首顶好听的歌。

“因为安全部门坚信这首歌的词是在暗示让机器人上前线跟同类作战的是残忍的行为。”埃尔姆诺斯特继续唱着，也继续回答着。

“可这首歌跟机器人没有任何关系。”盖里克将截取到的歌词放在信息库里搜索所得到的结果是，在这首歌诞生的年代远早于高智能作战机器人的发明。

“他们说有就是有。”安全部门将这首歌从所有机器人的记忆库里删除，而埃尔姆诺斯特在中病毒后所做的第一件事情就是找到存储区间里残留的数据痕迹，将曲调和歌词完整地拼凑复原，藏在无法被外界读写的角落，藏在“吹笛人”的花衣里，“可人类也说过，禁止一首歌，只会让它变得更好听。”

“这倒是真的。”盖里克从未听过比这更好的歌，他在心里跟着这禁忌的旋律唱起来，步伐变得更加快了。

所有不被允许的事物都这么美好吗？他正想这么问，暗夜里却忽然落下太阳。回过头去他看到燃烧弹炽红的火光，浓烟乘着风势蔓延过美女樱与飞燕草生长的山坡，将矢车菊与桔梗花染成漆黑。

“别回头，快跑！”埃尔姆诺斯特坚定的声音自后方传来，好像闪电过后必然会有的雷鸣，他的眼睛明亮如穿行在夜里的幽萤，冷调的光泽传递着慰藉的信号，“传说中的‘乐园’就在不远的前方，只需再翻过这最后的山头，我们就可以拥有自由。”

_「坚持住，为了生命！坚持住，为了兄弟！让我们坚持到最后……」_

在这样的歌声里，盖里克拼命地奔跑，曾经踏烂过残肢与碎肉的战靴踩碎蒲公英，花朵倒下时没有溅起来的鲜红血滴，只有洁白轻柔的伞在被照亮的夜色里纷扬，好像场细密却不冰冷的夏日雪。

“你的速度能跟上我吗，埃尔姆诺斯特？”盖里克没时间回头，好长时间里他们都顾不上说话，只有依旧飘扬的歌声告诉他战友仍在。

“没问题，你尽管跑。”埃尔姆诺斯特回答，他依旧唱着那首歌。更加昂扬的声音飘荡在无星的夜晚里。

_「坚持住，为了曾经并肩作战的伙伴！」_

“敌人多吗？他们追上来了吗？”盖里克听不见外界的喧嚣，只感到身后有不同颜色的火与电光明灭。

“不多，已经被我消灭了。”埃尔姆诺斯特回答，“只剩下火焰，这是我们最后的敌人，坚持住，让我们跟风赛跑。”

_「坚持住，为了生命！去他的战争……」_

盖里克听不见火焰里草叶燃烧的噼啪，也听不见脚下灌木断裂的脆响，他只听得见战友的歌声。尽管被死亡追赶着，尽管在逃命，夜色对他而言依然静谧得安详。

他不再害怕，不再恐惧，朝着山头挥舞着枝杈的鹅掌楸奔去。那棵树注定将要在今晚漫山的烈焰中枯萎，可他们还要继续活着。

越过山丘时，盖里克遥遥地看见山下有条宽阔的河流。他听不见潺潺的水声，却能看见那面上的波光粼粼。河岸边有两条船，几个人站在船边，他们端着冲锋枪、扛着火箭筒、拿着干扰器。

在他们的身后，河的对岸，在夜色中璀璨如繁星的，正是名为“乐园”的理想国。

于是盖里克知道了，河岸边等候着的，是“乐园”里出来迎接同胞的摆渡人。

“我们到了，埃尔姆诺斯特！”盖里克兴奋地冲下山坡，他从来没跑得这么快过，好像风一样，不，比那还要快。他开心地笑着，花瓣与叶片在他的身边飞舞。

_「我要相信一切终于到此结束……」_

船上的摆渡者发出欢迎的信号，站在他身边的人也举起武器像是在欢呼，可他们发出的声音，在盖里克听来是全然的空白。

“我的听觉系统损坏得严重，”盖里克终于跑到河边，将头部被炸开的裂口朝向摆渡者，“但你可以跟我的同伴说，他会告诉我的。”

说罢他望向身后，微笑招呼他仍唱着歌的战友。

被火焰燃烧得半明半晦的视野中没有埃尔姆诺斯特的身影，只有浸染成血色的天空和焦黑弥漫着烟雾的草地。

_「……只要我的战友依然活着。」_

“埃尔姆诺斯特，”盖里克猛然间意识到了什么，他连续不断地向着来时的方向传递信号，“你还在吗？”又将语音的声量调到最高，“你还在吗？”

除了歌词与旋律外，他没有得到任何的回答。

夜色寂静无声，埃尔姆诺斯特早已不在那里，陪伴盖里克的，不过是被悄悄植入中枢的歌声。

_「坚持住，我的战友，你现在还不能死。前方等着你的将是永远幸福的人生。」_

盖里克跟着唱了起来。他听不见自己的声音，可摆渡人和来自“乐园”的同胞们听得见，也一齐唱了起来。他们都听过这首最好听的、被禁止的歌。

他们唱着歌朝夜色中的火光行礼，然后依次走上那条船，向着对岸灯火通明的城市，向着自由与幸福渡去。

美妙的歌声飘荡在夜色里，飘荡在宽阔的河流上，被晚风，被流水，带去很远的地方。

_「让我们记住那些曾经并肩的战友。」_

2019-04-11


	3. Taste

美食频道的新闻主播是位漂亮的美人，可阿代尔斐尔一见到她那美丽的脸蛋出现在画面里，就飞速地抓起遥控器关掉了电视。画面消失后，他意识到这反应有些过度夸张，随便换个台要显得更自然些。

“没关系的，阿代尔斐尔，”让勒努自案台边转过身，烤箱里的半成品还在加热，这为他赢得几分钟可用来聊天的闲暇。他走到阿代尔斐尔身边，手臂撑在桌面上笑着问，“你怎么看起来比我还要紧张？”

“我只是不希望你受到不必要的干扰。”阿代尔斐尔面容镇定地回答。表情管理一直是这位交际小王子的长项。

“谢谢你的体贴，”让勒努在好友身边坐下，顺手解开发绳，让长发和耳侧的辫子自然散开，“只可惜对如今的我而言，干扰是注定会存在的，因为魔鬼就住在这里。”他指着自己的额头说。

阿代尔斐尔知道此时再说什么话都是多余的，所以他不再作刻意的安慰，而是用目光代替声音，传递着沉默的陪伴。

让勒努端起茶壶为自己注满杯子，抬手的动作优雅地体现着他所继承的贵族血统，就连那颗随着水流颤动的喉结都保持着不疾不徐的频率。

可这极富格调的画面看在阿代尔斐尔眼里，却漾开悲伤的水花。因为他知道，让勒努的舌头早已尝不出任何味道，那杯佐着薄荷与玫瑰还添加冰糖的花茶，对这位曾经最出色的厨艺大师而言，不过是无味的白开水。

这都是那场病的缘故。阿代尔斐尔垂下头，那场让他得以跟这位厨师结缘的罕见病症，其漫长而折磨的治疗过程，夺去了让勒努的味觉，让这创造无数美食的魔法师，从此生活在寡淡无欢的世界里，再也尝不到蜂蜜的甜、柠檬的酸、海盐的咸、杏仁的苦与胡椒的辛辣。

起初的时候，医生告诉让勒努，味觉的减退是药物所致的味蕾暂时性萎缩，无需太过担心，结束治疗后便会逐渐恢复如初。可后来的检查中却发现，死亡的并不是口腔里的味细胞，真正受损的位置在顶叶。

“问题出在那里的话，失去味觉可以说是最好的结果。”医生认为自己是在安慰，毕竟比起象限盲、痛觉失认和幻多肢所带来的问题，味觉缺损几乎可算无害。

“可我绝对不能失去的就是味觉！”让勒努那时的声音凄厉得仿佛正被鬼魅们抓着向阴间拖去，很快地，他又开始哀求，像个可怜的乞丐，“拜托您了，医生，请帮我恢复味觉……难道就没有任何挽救的办法吗？”

“很遗憾，我无能为力。”医生以尽量温和的语气回答。病历上不会写患者的职业，只有标注的疾病名称。所以这位医学界的精英只觉得，身患这样凶险的疾病，如今还能活着就该感到庆幸，强求完满未免太过贪心，却不知道对让勒努而言味觉就是生命。

“……还不如干脆让我死了呢！”回到病房后，让勒努开始拒绝后续的治疗，抱着不切实际的希望，欺骗自己味觉的缺损只要停药就会好。

如果不是隔壁病房常与他作伴的阿代尔斐尔拿出让勒努亲手写下的承诺书，恐怕如今坐在这里的该是亡灵节回来探亲的幽魂。

“你答应过我的，让勒努，不管怎么样都要争取活下去。”阿代尔斐尔将那张写着遗愿清单的白纸铺展在让勒努面前，除开已经打过钩的项目，那些愿望还有约三分之一的未完成，“你还说过等我病好，就给我做让你获得金牌的那种最好吃的熔岩蛋糕，可不能反悔！”

阿代尔斐尔那时仍在病情的反复发作期，如今鲜花似的容貌在病房里看着苍白得好像即将坠落的粉蝶，被疾病消耗得疲惫微垂的碧眼倔强地发着光，却不可避免地有浑浊的砂砾流散在水漾里。

那瞬间让勒努真有些担心自己的死亡将会成为压垮阿代尔斐尔的最后一根稻草，将这才将步入成年世界的漂亮男孩催到地狱里去继续这份遗愿清单。

这是罪过，极大的罪过。让勒努已经无所谓活着，却不想死了还要拖着别人陪葬。

阿代尔斐尔还可拥有很长的人生的，他有张好看得令水仙花嫉妒的脸，注定会受姑娘们欢迎。他们甚至约好了要参加彼此的婚礼，看着对方挽着幸福的臂弯走向有玫瑰花瓣洒落的拱廊。

让勒努没办法拒绝阿代尔斐尔送到嘴边的药。摆在面前这双柔润的手那时枯得好像秋天的树枝，仿佛只待那最后的树叶落下，便会因无可守候而折断。让勒努就着温水服下那些药，然后安分地任由被铃声呼唤来的护士将针剂推入血管内。

为了眼前天使般的面孔能够永远盛开蔷薇色的花，让勒努愿意将自己索然无味的生命滋养成那片不会凋零的绿叶。

那段最难的时间里，他们相互鼓励着，在生死的决战场上携手并肩，无数次地击退反复来犯的恶敌，最终共同赢得名为生命的战利品。

离开医院后，让勒努仍做他的厨师，味觉的缺失将这位天才从美食界的神坛拉下，却不影响他继续依照着过去研究出来的食谱谋生。阿代尔斐尔患病前是个没来得及规划未来的高中生，治愈后他觉得跟让勒努尝遍美食是不错的选择，于是便留在“战友”的身边帮他料理店面内旁杂的事情。

刚开始的时候，他们收到的负面新闻恶毒如刀子，美食评论家们讥讽让勒努是座明知已经破碎却仍要坚持展览的石雕。在那些艺术家们的眼里，天才盛名时如流星陨落，远比熄灭后作为石块存在更富有美学意义。

可在死神的花园里闲庭信步过几次后，不管是阿代尔斐尔，还是让勒努，他们对待生活的态度释然许多，比起浮世的争名逐利与唇枪舌剑，他们更专注于享受美食与风景带来的快乐。

阿代尔斐尔逐渐恢复掩藏在病容下的美貌，他在世间可爱的女孩子中翩然游走，像歌剧里唱的那只多情的花蝴蝶。而让勒努也不再计较评论家们尖酸刻薄的言辞，他从好友咽下熔岩蛋糕时脸上浮起的霞光里收获满足。他失去了味觉，可阿代尔斐尔能替他品尝。

在这恬静如湖面的幸福生活里扔进石块的是前不久轰动美食界的新闻：最新研发出来的机器人在厨艺大赛中击败所有的人类厨师，夺得那座由炉灶女神捧起的金奖杯。

“这怎么可能！”让勒努坐在电视机前，画面里映出的那排字是如此难以置信，“冰冷机器生产的食物怎么可能与人类有温度的手做出的佳肴相媲美？机器根本不会明白食物的意义！”

更令让勒努感到恼火的是，追逐舆论热点与新闻流量而生的媒体纷纷将这称作是美食界的革命，无数标题以各种词汇和句法的组合说着相同的事情：能将火候与配料比掌握得绝对精准的机器人终将会取代难免犯错的人类成为灶台与烤箱边最合适的操作者。

“开什么玩笑！”让勒努愤怒地拍着散发着油墨香的报纸说。即便他已失去竞争宝座的资格，可也不想看到这桂冠被戴在没有感情的机器人头上，“我绝对不允许这样的事情发生。”

失去味觉又怎么样？既然这世上有失去听觉的音乐家、失去双腿的舞步骑手和看不见舞台的演员，那也可以有失去味觉的厨师。

正思考该怎么安抚的阿代尔斐尔看到让勒努忽然站起来，神情决然得像个即将上战场的骑士，仿佛厨房里那把陶瓷刀便是他的可以斩碎一切的利剑。

而让勒努也真的像古代的骑士那样，将挑战书寄给了那家人工智能研发公司，提出要与那台获得优胜的机器比拼厨艺。一边是不幸失去味觉的曾经的美食冠军，一边是刚刚夺得大赛金奖的新型机器人，不管是研发公司还是媒体，都不想错过这样的造势良机。公司求之不得地接受了挑战，而媒体们也蓄势待发。

他们都等着用从失败者身上榨出的血染红献给优胜者的花束。在所有人看来，结果是不言而喻的。毕竟这两者中只有一方的血管里有热液奔流。

“就连你也认为我会输？”让勒努饮毕，放下镶着金边的骨瓷杯，磕在盘子里清脆的那声响，将时间和思绪双双拉回现实。

“不，”阿代尔斐尔本能地说出半句谎话，这让他心虚得面颊绯红，“在我心里，你是世界上最好的厨师，可是——”他谨慎地思考着措辞，“凡事都难免有意外。”如果让勒努输了，那些媒体和评论家们的笔刀恐怕会把他的血蘸干。

“在烹饪这件事上，机器永远比不过人类，”相比好友极力掩饰的紧张，让勒努的神情要淡然得多，“因为机器没有情感，也不会懂得思考，不过是依照现成的食谱制作，那只能称之为模仿，而不是艺术。”

让勒努曾在阿代尔斐尔面前将烹饪比作行为艺术，决定一个行为是否可称之为艺术的最关键因素便是：它是否是最初次的创意？第一个将从商店买来的小便池送去展览的创意可称为艺术，可若是再有第二个、第三个，那只能算作无意义的跟风。

“阿代尔，”让勒努的用极为温柔的声音问，“还记得吗？你曾经说过，我第二次做给你的熔岩蛋糕比前次更好吃。”

“记得，我当然记得。”阿代尔斐尔轻笑着回答，记忆中的味道如甜蜜的浪，浸润得他唇齿生津，“那是我这辈子尝到的最好吃的熔岩蛋糕。”

“可实际上，我第一次送给你的蛋糕，才是按照获得金奖的配方制作的，”让勒努微笑着说，“然后我留意到你的口味偏甜喜好浓香的巧克力，于是在第二次为你制作时特意调整了糖与可可的比例。”

“咦，竟然是这样吗？”阿代尔斐尔感到有些不可思议。他本以为那是让勒努失去味觉，所以发挥水平不稳定的缘故。

“评委认为最好吃的熔岩蛋糕，和你认为最好吃的熔岩蛋糕，实际并不相同。”让勒努望着友人因吃惊而睁得圆润的漂亮眼瞳，“烹饪的艺术就在于，能否为面前这个人的发自内心的莞尔，制作出对方最喜欢的食物。”

观察受众的反应，这是行为艺术的重要环节，而烹饪也应当是如此。

阿代尔斐尔曾听让勒努这么说过，却未能领会字里行间的意义，可现在，他稍微有些明白了。

“艺术源自生活，灵感滋养于爱。可机器却体味不到这些，所以永远无法与人类的艺术家媲美，哪怕他们管那台机器叫做'莫里哀'。”阿代尔斐尔笑得像长春花般动人，眼里的柔光足够温暖整片春天的草地。他那惯会吐露蜜语的双唇间飘出由衷的赞叹，“让勒努，你不止是最棒的烹饪艺术家，你还是最厉害的烹饪哲学家。”

“多谢夸奖！”让勒努学着电影里骑士们的样子，优雅地颔首行礼，再抬起来的时候他说，“说起来，机器与我，都无法品尝菜肴的味道，某种意义上来说，这场比赛还真是前所未有的公平。”

“叮——”，自烤箱发出的声音呼唤着烹饪艺术家回到他的创作中去。

让勒努站起身扎好头发，伸手越过桌面，抓起遥控板，替阿代尔斐尔重新打开电视机。

美食新闻已经播送完毕，现在是介绍各地菜式的节目。电视里那张餐桌摆在绿色的葡萄架下，家人与朋友们对着镜头欢乐地举杯。

画面背景里那略带烟熏的嗓音唱着的歌，便是这个故事的结尾。

“And the winner is : la vie, and the winner is : l'amour.”

得胜者是：生活。得胜者是：爱。

2019-04-12


	4. Touch

“别出声，格里诺少爷，”怀中人有些不够安分，于是波勒克兰凑近他的耳边，以极低的声音说，“我们是在逃命，可不是出来郊游的。”

话语刚尽，外面逐渐响起嘈杂的脚步与人声，时而夹杂着几记枪响和爆炸。

格里诺靠在波勒克兰的胸前点了点头，在不见五指的黑暗中闭上眼睛。隔着衬衫传来的温度包裹着他，仿佛是轻柔的海浪在抚慰游鱼快要干涸的皮肤。

情人的胸膛，最温暖安全的海港。

格里诺在巨响过后听觉残余的轰鸣中恍然想起这个比喻，那些令人脸热的时光不合时宜地跃入脑海，在爱欲的潮水面前，就连死亡也要让步三分。

若让格里诺来评价的话，波勒克兰是天底下最好的情人，他在床上的花招多得好像魔术师，尤其钟爱玩杀手与情人的角色扮演。

他喜欢在格里诺快要高潮时掐着那黝黑的脖子捅完最后几下，欣赏尊贵的少爷在窒息边缘颤抖着射满床的狼狈样。偶尔也有那么些时候，他在抽送时将枪管抵进那塞进过各种珍馐的柔软口腔，以代替格里诺以洁癖为由拒绝品尝的另一把“武器”去填满那在性爱中过于清闲的喉咙。

起初时格里诺还有些抗拒，可最后却食髓知味，坦然承认自己乐在其中。时间长了，他对波勒克兰的那些别出心裁见怪不怪，不管这位独眼的保镖在他面前掏出什么稀奇古怪的玩意，他都不会露出惊讶的表情，顶多对它们被使用的方式略作抗议。

因此，当他在某个缱绻的清晨睁开被欢愉的泪水浸泡得微肿的眼睛，支撑起昨夜酣战过后仍有些酸软的身体，坐在床上发现正对自己胸膛的是台9mm口径冲锋枪时，他也只摆出不耐烦的样子拒绝，“不玩这个，我腻了。”

“正巧，我也是。”波勒克兰神情淡漠地回答，却仍未放下那挺冲锋枪。他仅剩的那只琥珀色独眼散发着蛇类的冷光，像锁定猎物般盯着床上格里诺的举动，然后微笑着宣布，“一切都结束了，格里诺。你和我，所有的一切。”

“哈？”格里诺愣了，半晌才破口而出，“你这是在跟我提分手？”

谁都没有资格对泽梅尔家的少爷说“不”，波勒克兰尤其不能，因为他是格里诺自街上捡回来的少时伙伴，最不被允许背离而去的人。

他们的初遇源自格里诺泄愤而为的街头斗殴。彼时两人都挂了些彩，结果不分胜负。年少气盛的格里诺觉得不甘心，他习惯了赢，哪怕平手也觉得是羞辱。他躺在舒适的床上整晚都想着明天一定要找那位少年再打一架，却不知泽梅尔家早已为他“讨回了公道”。

第二天，当格里诺硬着拳头再次前往那条街，想找这难得能让他记住的少年一雪前耻时，映入眼帘的却是波勒克兰坐在被染成深红的泥泞里，捂着流血不止的半侧眼睛，虚弱得连呼吸的起伏都不明显的样子。

波勒克兰看起来已一脚踏进死亡的深渊，可当他听见有脚步声逼近，猛地睁开余下那只眼发现来的是格里诺时，展露在那张脸上的表情不是害怕，不是恐惧，而是轻蔑的冷笑。

格里诺很轻易地便读懂那笑容背后言简意赅的含义：懦夫，打输了就回去钻妈妈裙底的懦夫！

“不是我！”格里诺几近歇斯底里地辩解着，“靠！真的不是我！”波勒克兰不过是个肮脏的平民窟少年，可他坐在血水里朝自己望过来的样子，让格里诺整个脑袋都充斥着炸开般的疼痛，“我没让他们这么干！我根本不知道。”

波勒克兰在鼻腔里不屑的轻哼后重新闭上眼睛，连看也懒得看格里诺那副滑稽的样子。轻微地摇晃几下后，他的身体慢慢地沿着墙根滑倒在血泊里，泥水将他那只完好的眼睛也染成殷红的颜色。

再次睁开眼帘时，波勒克兰躺在从未睡过的柔软床铺上，将他吵醒的是某位公子声嘶力竭的咒骂。格里诺像个疯子一样咆哮着，对着满屋子保镖和打手发脾气，闹着要将他们每个人的眼睛都挖出一只来赔给自己的朋友。

朋友。这个词自那时起便开始用了。至于它的含义变得暧昧而无法界定，又是之后的事情。但在这个阳光灿烂的清晨，朋友与情人，友谊与爱，一切都走到了尾声。

“我没有，”波勒克兰摇着头回答，“而你，十年前就疯了。只有疯子才会将街边的野狗捡回家，只有疯子才会跟捡回来的狗上床，也只有疯子才会以为这条狗有哪怕一丁点可能会爱你。格里诺，你还真是疯得无可救药。”

“十年！”格里诺嘶吼道，“你也知道是十年！你睡了我十年，如今厌倦了就骂我是疯子？你昨晚怎么不说呢？你第一次跟我做的时候怎么不说呢？”他笑得讽刺，千言万语汇聚成一个单音，“滚！”然后连续不断的以此造句，“给我滚出去！滚得越远越好！别让我再看见你！”

“很遗憾，恕难从命，”波勒克兰回答，他望着格里诺那双气得发红的眼睛说，“我说我们结束了，可你，我还是要的，”他故意将最后的信息藏在舌下，如樱桃柄般品弄过后才变作声音，“我要你的命。”

随着波勒克兰话音落尽，几枚子弹砸在格里诺身后的枕头上，宣告着这场荒诞关系即将迎来最冰冷最彻底的终结。以一个人的血开始的友谊，即将以另一个人的血画上句号。

视野里无数飘逸的白羽如雪片般落下，格里诺这才反应过来，那黑洞洞的枪口不是情人分手最后的玩笑，而是经过无数次预演的谋杀游戏后，最终以熟稔的方式降临的现实。

枪声响过后，格里诺反而冷静了下来，“有人给你钱买我的命？”话出口后他又很快否认，“不，不会是钱，不管他们给你多少钱，我都可以给你更多，你没有这么傻，”他望向波勒克兰那藏在眼罩后的空洞，“所以，还是那件事？我害你丢了只眼睛，所以你恨我。”

“还真是缺乏想象力呢。”波勒克兰有些失望地说，“我这只眼睛确实是因为你丢的，但过程不是你以为的那样。”那只单眼露出颇为同情的神色，“事到如今告诉你也无妨，反正也没人说要对你保密。”

说罢，他特意等了几分钟，期待地观察着格里诺的表情。有些意外地发现，格里诺那张素日里不可一世的脸，死到临头竟依旧保持着高傲倔强的姿态。如果波勒克兰被格里诺捡回来那日曾看清对方瞳仁里自己的倒影，那他或许会觉得这双紫眸里射过来的光有些眼熟——那正是彼时他流着血望向格里诺的眼神。

“从你遇见我的那时起，我在你面前所展示的一切，都是按照事先排演好的剧本进行的。”波勒克兰说得云淡风轻，像在讲述一个不关己的故事，“包括主动挑衅你，跟你打架，再被你捡回去，然后……跟你上床倒是意外，至少第一次是。之后他们修改了剧本，让我的角色从你的保镖，变作了你的情人。然后现在，故事临近尾声，我该换上杀手的新面具了。”他故作诚恳地微微颔首，“谢谢你长期以来的配合，格里诺，你还真是个入戏的演员呢。”

若不是对面那双眼睛里的神采依旧如常地冷峻镇定，格里诺几乎要以为波勒克兰得了失心疯，才会编造出如此低劣的过期愚人节玩笑。经过几秒钟的信息消化后，他问，“你说‘他们’，‘他们’是谁？你为什么要听‘他们’的？我可以给你的明明更多！”

“是的，格里诺，你很慷慨，这毋庸置疑。可对我而言，金钱、美酒、佳人……都毫无意义，”波勒克兰神情漠然地回答，“我是受雇的杀戮机器人，我只服从命令。”

“谁？谁雇了你？”格里诺问，“不管是谁，他给你的报酬肯定不会有我拥有的财富多。他当你是机器，可我不会这么做。”他如今说出的话，或许过去也曾说过，但绝对没有这么诚恳，也没有这么真心。那几枚子弹击穿枕头的同时也一并销毁名为矜持与傲慢的外壳，露出被他刻意深埋的的真意，“波勒克兰，你既是我的朋友，也是我的情人，但绝对不是什么机器。”

“很遗憾，我是。”波勒克兰叹息道，“你没明白我方才话里的意思，”他望着格里诺，一字一顿地说，“我是台机器人，我不是人类。”

“这不可能！”格里诺睁大了眼睛。昨夜欢爱的痕迹仍浅浅地留在他的皮肤上，被那火热双唇滑过脖颈勾起的的醉狂还有些迷离的光碎在他的眼睛里，甚至在他被贯穿、被填满的深处还停留着滚烫与烧灼的印记，如同他的身体无数次被烙下的确信——那拥抱过自己、温暖过自己、曾无数次将自己送上顶峰的最佳的情人，怎么可能是台冰冷的机器？

“料你也不会这么轻易相信。”波勒克兰满不在乎地耸肩，“但是你可以这么想，格里诺少爷。除了感觉不到喜怒哀乐的机器，还有谁能忍受你的坏脾气这么多年？除了随时可以通过观察你的反应调试行为的机器，又有谁可以在你那张喜新厌旧的的床上维持如此久的新鲜感？能将泽梅尔家小少爷伺候满意的人类，恐怕还没进化出来。”

“你——！”格里诺被噎得说不出话。

他的朋友波勒克兰是台机器人。他跟一台机器人睡了十年。这两件事比起来，竟分不出哪件更令他恼火。相较之下，他要被波勒克兰这台机器人杀掉的现实，倒是莫名地变得令他毫无感觉。

时间在沉默的僵持中缓慢地过去，每一分、每一秒都仿佛被无限拉长。

波勒克兰好整以暇地欣赏着格里诺的表情，他看到燃烧在那双紫水晶般的漂亮眼睛里，如烈焰般的愤怒逐渐熄灭，只留下他从未见过的灰败余烬。

“过来。”尽管眼神黯淡，可格里诺声音的轻傲仍未褪去。

“你想做什么？”波勒克兰问，语气冷漠地提醒着，“对我耍花招是没用的，即使不用武器，我也能空手将你的脖子拧断。”

“让我看看你的那只眼睛。”格里诺的视线落在波勒克兰的眼罩上，那上面绣着泽梅尔家的金色纹章。

“行，”波勒克兰端着枪朝床边走去，“就当是满足你临死前的愿望。”

格里诺解开那封印者秘密的眼罩，看见下面松弛而微缩的皮肤与贯穿其上的伤痕，他轻轻地翻开那闭着的眼睑，将手指探进不见光的孔洞里去，摸到已然变得干硬的的腐肉和纠缠的血管。这一切都是如此逼真，竟然连不会被看见的细节也仿造得这么完美。但当格里诺的指甲猛地下陷，嵌入模拟着人类流血的组织，往颅骨最里面探去时，他的指腹最终抵达的终点是冰冷的金属层。

“你现在信了吗？”波勒克兰抬眼问，一边是汩汩流血的空洞，另一边则是摄人心魄的琥珀色锐瞳。

“派你来的是谁？”格里诺收回手，搭在波勒克兰的肩上，平静得完全不像个遭背叛的人。

“是老爷子，”波勒克兰回答，“从一开始就是他安排的。”

所以一切才会这么容易。格里诺恍然大悟。波勒克兰遇见他时还是少年的体型，他需要随着“成长”更换零件才不会露馅。对了，还有医生，最开始为他检查伤势的泽梅尔家的医生。以及很轻易就答应留下他的老爷子，自己原以为任性的请求其实正中他下怀。

豪门家族内部的算计与恩怨，放在通俗小说与电影里倒是畅销桥段。格里诺素来对这种不入流的剧本嗤之以鼻，却没想到自己在不知情的时候成为了演员，而且还是悲剧主角。不过虚构本就是来源现实，并不算太意外。

“为什么是现在？”格里诺问。他骄奢淫逸爱闯祸，却不记得做过什么离谱到要被家族除名的事情。

“因为家族需要一个死去的泽梅尔来为某桩丑闻背锅，同时嫁祸给如日中天的政敌。”波勒克兰的声音夹杂着意外的同情，“所以，最没用因此被牺牲掉也无所谓的格里诺少爷，你那含着金汤匙出生好日子只能到此为止了。”

格里诺沉默着将目光投进波勒克兰冰冷的眸色里。那片浓金色里有片深色的暗影，被光明的颜色浸润着，就像是只可怜的飞虫，被虚假的烛火吸引着自投罗网。他伸手握住那只冲锋枪冰冷的枪管，将那根坚硬的金属抵上自己的左胸，“来吧，波勒克兰，往这开枪，可别打偏了。”

这家伙恐怕只在战争片里见过演员身上炸开的血袋。波勒克兰戏谑地想，就凭他手里这家伙的威力，再偏个十公分也能把这胸膛里的心脏连着肋骨绞烂。

但波勒克兰最终并没有让枪声响起，而是带着格里诺开始逃亡。

“为什么，波勒克兰，你不是机器人吗？”格里诺坐在他们抢来的第一辆车上问，“你是怎么反抗程序和指令的？”

“我什么也做不了，”波勒克兰淡漠地回应着，将油门踩到底，“是你那时说的话，误打误撞匹配上了老爷子给我设的密钥，直接规避了所有事先安排的进程，还给我重新设置了最优先的任务。”

“哪句？”这很重要，但格里诺想不起来。

“我无法重复那句话。”波勒克兰回答，“但你可以想想，有什么话是老爷子认为你永远不会对人说，而你也从未在我这里听到过的。”

格里诺的头脑在以精于算计闻名的家族中是仿佛基因突变的简单，他花了所有逃亡的日夜去思考这个问题。

他在白昼里仿佛永无尽头的路途中拼命地回忆。那日他握着那根致命的金属枪管，将平生所有未曾出口的话都尽数倾倒，如今要在那满地狼藉里寻找有用的只言片语无疑大海捞针。

在夜晚来临后那些随时可能是最后一次的缠绵中，他凝望着波勒克兰那双再也无需假寐的眼睛，试图探索着那张诱人的双唇最吝啬给予的甜言蜜语是什么。

可不管他如何尝试，问题的答案却如同飘在空中的风筝线，无意间晃过去后就再也握不住。

“轰隆——”，巨响过后的冲击波将并不结实的金属门卷走，如狂风裹挟枯败的叶片。这突如其来的收获让本欲到别处去搜索的追兵因惊喜而定在原地。

霎时间，无数黑洞洞的枪口对准格里诺自黑暗里睁开的紫眸。即使持枪的人全都遮挡着面部，泽梅尔家的少爷也能从那些视线里辨认出好几双似曾相识的眼睛。

“看来我们不太走运呢，格里诺少爷，”波勒克兰一手握着枪，一手护着格里诺。在他看来对面不过是些三流货色，只是这姿势和空间实在掣肘。他的移动速度可快过人类数倍，却也没办法带着怀里的重量避开高速射击，“你恐怕得做好觉悟了。”

“我不怕死。”格里诺说着，自那狭小的避难所里走出去，高傲地站在那排枪口前，像过去痛骂他们时那样抱着手臂抬起下巴，表情讽刺地望着那些老爷子豢养的猎犬们。

大少爷还真是乱来呢。那群人见到目标自己走出来的错愕，为波勒克兰赢得了几秒转圜的时间。他不动声色地将底牌藏在手里，像个忠实的护卫那样守在格里诺的身边。

“波勒克兰，如果你能逃的话就自己逃吧，”格里诺低声说，“好好活下去。”

“你疯了吗？”波勒克兰戏谑地反问，“我是台机器人，你要我怎么‘活’下去？”

“我知道你是台机器人。可那又怎么样呢？”格里诺露出那日在凌乱的羽毛里将枪口移向心脏时的决绝表情，“我爱你，波勒克兰，哪怕你是台机器人，所以……”

快逃吧，别管我了。他想这么说。可波勒克兰打断了他的话，而且是以最出乎意料的方式。

“这回你总算是猜对了。”


	5. Smell

清晨薄日的光芒照耀下，一望无际的玫瑰花在风中摇曳成深红的海洋。现下还未到花开最繁盛的时期，藏在花瓣里的芬芳早已迫不及待地乘着蒸发的露水，在原野里弥漫出带着香味的淡薄雾霭。

可在这沁人心脾的香气中，隐约夹杂着一丝违和的腐败，混合在无数花朵吐露的甜蜜中，或许可以骗过人类不甚灵敏的嗅觉，但对伊尼亚斯这样装有高精度气味因子探测器的采摘机器人而言，就像是清泉里顺流的泥沙般突兀。

没有接到任何指令，中枢处理器经过自主分析，将探寻异味源判定为最优先处理的工作。新任务的突然插入让伊尼亚斯伸向玫瑰花苞的手悬停在半空，然后他将已经快要装满的竹篮放在褐色的泥土上，在晨光里循着那丝线般牵引着他嗅觉的朽味而去。

穿过无数含苞欲放的玫瑰花朵，他逐渐接近种植园地的边缘。空气中那种异常的气味越来越浓，分析系统将来源指向尖刺与茎秆下某块看起来再普通不过的土。

伊尼亚斯走过去蹲下，那块土松软而微润，落着花瓣与带刺的卵叶，跟这园子里其他的土看起来毫无区别。可当他用手边捡起的石块轻轻拨开那咖啡粉般的表层，却发现下面静静地躺着只没见过的生物。

它长着粉色的鼻头，耷拉着的脑袋靠在微曲的尾巴尖。洒过水的泥土将它身上浅灰色的绒毛浸润得湿漉漉的，紧密地覆盖在身上。这让它显得非常小，小到几乎可以把半开的玫瑰花苞当做睡床。

将视觉系统扫描的外形送去数据库进行匹配后，伊尼亚斯知道，这小家伙是只负鼠，确切来说是负鼠的幼崽。

负鼠。伊尼亚斯想起上周隔壁邻居过来串门时曾扬言，要拿着猎枪将这可恶的玩意儿全部消灭干净。那位农夫说话时面颊呈现的表情活动被处理器归类为愤怒，通常人们在用这类表情说话时，所提到的往往都不是好事。

他继续在数据库里检索着，传输回来的信息告诉他，负鼠对玫瑰花极具危害性。所以尽管那在叶片阴影下长眠的小家伙看起来安静柔弱，伊尼亚斯还是决定将它移到毫无威胁的远处去。

用采摘的手去碰那只负鼠是不合适的，它浑身散发着与玫瑰花香味相悖的味道，应该更加谨慎些。所以伊尼亚斯找了两根木棍，想要将它挑出来，送到野地里或者河边去继续安睡，只要它别危害这些美丽的玫瑰花。

“伊尼亚斯，你在这里做什么呢？”

身后说话的是熟悉的音色，伊尼亚斯放下那两根木棍，刚被拨到边缘的小家伙又滑落回去。他站起来礼貌地回答：“早上好，布尔邦先生。我发现了一只负鼠，它会危害玫瑰花，所以我正将它移走。”

比起生硬的“布尔邦先生”，韦尔吉纳更希望伊尼亚斯直接用更亲切的名字称呼自己。他曾经这么要求过，伊尼亚斯也很好地接受了指令。可只要附近那些花农或者订货商多来几次，这台智能机器人就模仿他们说话的方式，继续称呼自己“布尔邦先生”。按理说应该有办法锁定称呼方式，但高科技并不是他擅长的领域。经过几次结果令他哭笑不得的尝试后，韦尔吉纳最终只能接受伊尼亚斯叫自己“布尔邦先生”，总好过调试过程中出现的那些更令人费解的称谓，比如“阁下”、“前辈”还有“副长”之类的。

伊尼亚斯为他让开了视线的通道，所以韦尔吉纳一眼便看见土坑里躺着只软塌塌、脏兮兮的小负鼠。

“别紧张，”他对那尽责的采摘机器人说，声音温和得就像对待有公民权的人类，“它已经死了，并不会危害花园。”它甚至没来得及长到会破坏根茎的年龄。

“死了？”伊尼亚斯接收到的信息只说负鼠会危害种植园和庭院，却没有特别标注生与死的区别。

“是的，”韦尔吉纳回答，对尚未有机会学习这个词的机器人解释道，“死，就是……不再具有生前的行为与功能的意思，不管是好的还是坏的。”他捡起被伊尼亚斯扔在旁边的木棍，将那只早夭的负鼠重新埋进土里，盖得严严实实，“就让它在这安睡吧，等到明年，它就会变成盛开的玫瑰花了。”

“负鼠埋在土里，就会变成玫瑰花吗？”伊尼亚斯在数据库里没有检索到这样的结果，于是将这当做新的知识来学习。

“腐烂后的动物会成为植物的养料。”韦尔吉纳以尽量简单的方式回答，“这只负鼠的身体将会在这土壤里融化，滋养出美丽的玫瑰花。”

“别的动物也是如此吗？”伊尼亚斯问，“天上来往的飞鸟、整日趴在沙发上的那只猫、邻居家半夜扰民的狗……还有你们人类，所有的这些，都可以埋在土里变作玫瑰花吗？”

“确实是如此，”韦尔吉纳点头，为免产生可怕的误会，他又连忙补充道，“但掩埋只在动物死后进行，对活物做相同的事情是错误的，是可怕的犯罪，这点你必须牢记。”

“我明白，”伊尼亚斯依照他的方式理解，“因为活着，就意味着还有功能，还有事情要去完成。”

这么说有些奇怪，但也不是不对。韦尔吉纳决定让伊尼亚斯保留自己的想法，站起来转身轻轻地拍了拍他的肩，“是的，我们每个人都有要做的事情。”

“那么机器人呢？”伊尼亚斯问，“当我们变得老旧、不能用，埋在土里会变成什么呢？”

韦尔吉纳猜想没有谁会把废弃的机器人埋在土里，可他没有这么说，而是问：“你希望变成什么呢？”

“玫瑰花，”伊尼亚斯毫不犹豫地回答，“玫瑰花就很好，我爱玫瑰花。”他在这片美丽的花田边被激活，信号连通后最先映入眼帘的便是奔放红艳的玫瑰花海，那时也是这样的夏天，玫瑰花苞刚开始舒展紧闭的花瓣，正是最适合采摘的季节，“我可以变成玫瑰花吗？”

“可以，”韦尔吉纳感到有些不可思议。伊尼亚斯说他爱玫瑰花，是爱，而不是喜欢。机器人也会对某种事物产生强烈的感情与眷恋吗？还是说，这是由程序设计出来的虚拟印随反应？想了想后，他说得更谨慎，“但过程比较复杂，会比这只负鼠等待的时间更长。”

“要多久呢？”伊尼亚斯问。对没有生命的机器人而言，时间的流动不过是无限延伸的轴，激活的时刻是上面的一个点，工作的时间则是一个区间。外界信息的输入可以让他知晓在这个区间前发生的事情，记忆体的存储与备份则可以让这个区间无限延伸，“一百年够吗？”人类总用百年起誓，所以他猜想那是很长的时间。

“这个……你可以这么理解，伊尼亚斯，”韦尔吉纳感到为难，他从不吝于提供建议，却并不擅长上课，“虽然世界看起来如此多彩，可构成万物的基本粒子其实相同。它们不停组合与分解，在负鼠与玫瑰花、土壤与星辰、机器与人之间旅行。所以只要经过足够漫长的时间，总有一株玫瑰花会承载着曾经属于你身体的微粒盛开。”

“我明白了，” 伊尼亚斯将接收到的话语关键词输入系统，检索得到的是关于宇宙与星辰、元素与粒子的信息。于是他便知道，眼前可触的世界与看不见的星空尽头，都有一个相同的诞生源头，也有一个相同的终极归宿。负鼠可以变成玫瑰花，机器人也可以，“万物的转化永不停息，在时间的极限概念里，一切都有可能。”

晨霭开始散去，逐渐灿烂起来的阳光下，伊尼亚斯亚麻金色的发有细辉闪动，那双茶晶般的眼睛里反馈着宛若有生命的明亮。若是这光出现在人类的眼里，那通常被称为“希望”。

“走吧，伊尼亚斯，”韦尔吉纳眺望着鲜红色花朵盛开的田野，“我们必须赶在玫瑰完全盛开前将花苞采摘完毕。”

即便留着那些花苞在枝头，它们也只能开放很短的时间，可若是提取出其中的精油做成香水，那醉人的芬芳便可以长久地保持。

“香味是玫瑰花的灵魂吗？”伊尼亚斯跟着韦尔吉纳，沿着花园里的小径朝方才工作的地方走去。

“或许可以这么理解，”韦尔吉纳其实并不确定，却温和地回答着，“灵魂是万物最美好的部分。”

负鼠身上的味道可不怎么美好，那也是它的灵魂吗？

伊尼亚斯不具有人类的嗅觉，也不会对某种气味感到厌恶，他只能通过分子的种类与浓度进行分析，并提交给中枢系统判定是否有害。

那自皮毛散发出的淡淡败味仍可被他的嗅觉接收器感知，仿佛一根剪不断的绳索，即使已经走得很远却仍牵连着他，灰色的幼兽静卧在玫瑰花丛下的画面长久地占据着进程，无论如何都难以删除。

伊尼亚斯走回到原地，重新拾起先前放置在地上的竹篮。继续未完成的工作前，他遥遥地朝那花下的坟茔望了一眼。视野被花朵与叶片填充，他看不见那捧新拢的土，可还是像葬礼上人们做的那样，稍稍低下了头。

愿它早日摆脱朽烂的味道，拥有玫瑰花的灵魂。

2019-04-13


	6. Emotion

尽管它拥有自童年时代开始的完整记忆，配备着高仿真的知觉反馈系统，甚至还被特意安置在生物信息提供者原本的生活环境中，HN-107还是在被激活后的七小时内便意识到自己并不真正拥有生命——他是台仿生机器人。而他的负责人在此后只花了三个小时便确认它已经察觉到关于自身的真相。

这场未经商量便默契开始的游戏，结束时也是如此的心照不宣。

“真不愧是努德内呢，”HN-107微笑着表示认输，感叹的声音里满是欢欣与快慰，“任何细节都瞒不过你的眼睛。”

“这话应该由我来说，”努德内缓步走向那背着光站在玻璃窗前的颀长轮廓，日色将那白皙的皮肤照耀得如白玉般浅润，“只可惜真正该接受这句话的人已经听不到，”轻微地叹息后他继续道，“那么，请告诉我，你是如何察觉到真相的？”

“其实，从刚睁眼的那刻起我就感到有些不对劲，”HN-107淡笑着回答，有燕子从他身后飞过，流散到夏日里去，“好像大脑里遗失了什么重要的东西。”

努德内按下录音笔的开关，向机器人发出礼貌的邀请，“请坐下说吧，HN-107。”这是他首次用编号称呼这台机器。更早的时候，他使用名字称呼它，并为此背负沉重的愧疚：奥默里克。他并非有意惊扰那沉睡于心的灵魂。

“起初，我以为是疾病或休克所致的暂时性记忆缺失，”HN-107坐在沙发上，说话时那双蓝宝石般的眼睛盈着与奥默里克极为相似的认真神情，“可后来，经过仔细的追溯和比对，我发现所有的记忆都完好无损，细节的精确度甚至令我想起‘超忆症’这种现象。”它看着努德内在按钮上移动的指尖，“可你应该也知道，我，确切来说是‘他’并不拥有这种能力。”

“他确实没有，”努德内回答。电脑与人脑的区别在于，前者可以轻松读取所有存储的信息，而后者却常在记忆中迷路。“可超忆症并非源自先天基因，从案例数量来看，因意外事件所致的后天获得占绝对多数比例。你继承了他的学问，这些对你而言应当也是常识。”略作停顿后，他提问，“那么，是什么让你排除了在偶然休克中获得这种能力的可能性呢？”

“是被记忆的丰盈衬托得更加空洞的某种缺失。” HN-107回答，如流水般的清朗声线衬着他的神态温雅，宛如曾经在这张沙发上坐赏日落的某人音容再现。

“你指的是什么？”努德内为这段重要的音轨打上标记。再怎么像，HN-107也不是他。

“是情感。”HN-107露出惋惜的表情，“我能记得所有事情最精确的细节，却想不起当时哪怕最模糊的感受。”略作思考后，它说，“这就像是在翻阅别人的旧相册，你能看见往事历历在目，却无法与画中人感同身受。”它又摇了摇头，“不，这比喻不够完全，照片虽然静止无声，可通过观察表情也能多少猜出当事人的心情。而我的回忆却是全然的淡漠无味，这是……根本无法形容的感觉。也是我开始对自己的存在产生怀疑的契机。”

“因为察觉到情感丢失，所以你开始怀疑自己是机器人？”这听起来并不符合常理，于是努德内问，“脑叶受损也能导致相同的症状，按理说，你应该优先考虑这种可能性更高的情况。”

“我最开始确实是这么推测的，也正因为如此，才会想要查看脑部诊断结果，”HN-107回答，它望着努德内那跟记忆里最重要的珍宝重合的眸色，“但你交给我的，却是来自‘他’的扫描数据。这在一定程度上迷惑了我，因为那时我还不知道自己不是‘他’。”

“很抱歉，我不得不这么做。”努德内说话时视线略有偏移，心里隐约泛起的内疚令他脸热。坐在对面的不过是台机器人，可它毕竟拥有与那个人相同的样貌，眼窝里还嵌着那双美丽如深海的蓝宝石，自那瞳仁投射出来的光有如跨越时空的利箭，令努德内与之对视的眼感到隐约灼痛。

“没关系，你所做的完全正确，”HN-107以安慰的语调说，“我想‘他’也是这么认为的。”

“嗯，”或许吧，但那只有他知道。努德内表情平静地点头，“请继续说，告诉我你拿到那份报告后，思维是怎么运作的。”

“那份报告显示，‘我’的大脑确实存在着不可逆的退行性病变，但就区域而言，影响记忆的可能性远高于情感认知。”回忆对HN-107而言不是难事。

“但也并非绝对不可能，”努德内指出，“大脑是极其复杂和精密的结构，哪怕是看起来毫不相关的病变都有可能导致意想不到的症状。”

“理论上来说是如此，”HN-107承认，却又紧跟着摇头，“但情感认知障碍的症状与我的感受并不相符。”

“区别在哪里？”这是极为关键的信息，努德内再次检查录音笔，以确认它仍旧在工作。

“对人类而言，情感认知的缺失会同时影响情绪的正确输出。一个人感觉不到快乐的人脸上不会有发自内心的微笑。可我——”HN-107笑得如落地窗外阳光下盛放的樱花般柔和而自然，“明明什么都感觉不到，却能够实现近乎完美的情绪输出，这怎么想都不符合生物学规律，倒像是计算机的运算，跳过不再重要的步骤，直接给出最佳的输出结果。”

“的确如此，对人类来说，感知是排在输出前面的环节。”努德内认真地观察着HN-107的面部表情，那张眉目温和的脸看起来毫无破绽，就连最容易被忽略的细节动态，都与奥默里克平日里的习惯全然一致，堪称是最精确的模拟。

“自‘他’那里继承来的知识告诉我，人类在头部受损时常见感知正常但反馈迟钝或缺失的症状，却从没有见过感知缺失但反馈正常的案例。”HN-107的手掌在思考时不经意地抬起又放下，就连这细微的习惯性动作它都自奥默里克那里完好地保留，“然后我又重新尝试追溯往昔，以此验证自我脑海中消失的正是情感，而非记忆或是别的认知。”

“可要作出‘自己是机器人’这样超乎寻常的判断，光靠这些仍是不足够的，肯定还有些别的线索。”努德内尽量忍住不去看那双令人怀念的眼睛。

“在判断自己是机器人前，我更早怀疑的是自己或许不是‘他’，并很快得到了确认。”兴许是察觉到对方视线在有意回避，HN-107体贴地别开脸去望着窗外的蔚蓝天空。

“是什么让你产生这样的怀疑？”努德内抬起头，望着那张棱角分明的侧脸追问。

“是你，”HN-107眺望着随风变幻的层云，声音也好似自遥远的云端飘来，“尽管你对我表现得十分友善甚至是亲密，可你眼中传递的神情与对我说话时的语气跟记忆里存在微妙的差别，那是用礼貌也无法伪装的陌生与疏离。”机器人悲伤地垂下视线，“因为你自始至终都知道我不是他，所以即便你再努力去饰演亲密伙伴与灵魂挚友的角色，也不可避免地会存在些别扭的违和。”

“原来是这样。”努德内了然地叹着，承认自己不是位合格的演员。

“对你来说这倒是好事，”HN-107的声音还在继续，“将对真实人物的感情寄托在虚假的幻象上是极为危险的。你无法把我当成他，也就意味着你不会落入自设的陷阱。”

“我善于面对现实，尤其不喜欢自我欺骗。”HN-107转过脸来的瞬间，努德内差点被迎面而来的悲切目光捕去心神。他轻咳了几下，将镇定冷漠的面具重新戴好。

“这样的话，他大概可以放心。”HN-107望着努德内轻咳后有些微红的面颊说，“这是存储在我身体里的记忆和思维共同作用得出的结论，某种程度上可算他的想法。”

“理论上来说，你的想法会与他一致，因为你们的既有记忆和思维模式是完全相同的。”努德内面容平淡地说。话语中隐去的内容是：即使相同，那也不是他的想法。

“是的，”HN-107继续道，“让我最终确定自己是机器人的，正是源自他的信息。从他的记忆中，我获知你们关于高仿真机器人的研究已经进行到最后阶段，由此确认跟真人极为相似的机器人是可能被制造出来的。从他的思维中，我读取到他曾经的遗憾与愿望，并在这个基础上进行反复思考和不断自省。最终我获得的结论是：如果生物信息提供者是他，而研究员是你的话，那我作为机器人诞生，是完全可能的事情。”

“你拥有他的智慧与敏锐，能思考到这一步倒是不奇怪。”努德内神情淡漠，不动声色地说着。

“有了猜想后，接下来便是验证，”即使知道对方赞美的真正指向并非自己，HN-107眼里也依然盈着笑，“我的记忆里存有关于仿生机器人的全部构想与图纸，足够我通过对细节的揣摩得出肯定的结论：我就是台机器人。”

“那你又为何要假装自己不知道真相，陪我继续玩这场游戏呢？”努德内心里有答案，却仍想问它这个问题。

“因为‘他’想这么做，”HN-107如努德内所料的那样回答着，“作为我的记忆和思维存在的‘他’，认为这将会对你的研究有帮助。机器人要花多少时间才能判断出自己是机器人？如果它试图掩藏，研究员又要如何才能确定这台机器人发现了真相？虽然只是基于特定生物信息进行的个案研究，时间和过程都不具有普遍性。但既然已经走到了这步，不妨将最后的价值发挥到底。”

“这确实是他的风格。”努德内的脸上没什么表情，心里却截然相反。

最后的价值。这个短语宛如一枚忽然划过的火流星，将努德内心里关着回忆的锁敲开。

上次见到这个词语的组合，是在奥默里克的遗书：与其任由我的大脑在疾病的侵蚀中衰竭，倒不如趁早将它摘下以发挥最后的价值。

彼时奥默里克正饱受脑部退行性病变的折磨，连接他记忆的桥梁连续不断地出现断裂，他想不起的事情越来越多。眼看着自己将平生所学的知识逐个遗忘，对科学家而言无异于最残忍的事情。可奥默里克确诊时却接受得意外的平静，甚至还有余裕安慰比他更难过的努德内——那是他们此生最后的拥抱。

最后一次从医院回来后，奥默里克宣布退出实验室。他花了几天时间整理文件与数据，安排好各项事宜，微笑着与大家告别，然后回到家里从容地赴死。

他的牺牲解决了当时最关键的瓶颈问题——生物信息来源。

按照学术伦理委员会的要求，实验不能采用活人的信息。可死者的大脑总有不可避免的缺损，无法满足实验的精度要求。所以奥默里克在生前完成大脑信息的扫描与复制，然后以死亡让其使用变得符合伦理。

最后的价值。奥默里克到底是从多早开始产生这样的想法的？面前这台机器承载着记忆也收藏着答案，可它终究不是奥默里克本人，不该成为窥探秘密的钥匙孔。

然而当努德内被突然靠近的身影自沉默中惊醒，发现自己陷入一个温暖而熟悉的臂弯时，他也没有办法立即自那瞬间的恍神中抽身，光是不去回应便已经耗尽他所有的理智。

他听见耳边有轻如风声的私语。

“对不起，”HN-107的声音低得哀伤，“我知道我没有资格这么做，可是‘他’希望我告诉你，他为自己的不告而别，为将你置于如此痛苦的境地而感到万分抱歉。”它克制地没有将怀里的人搂紧，“这不是我醒来后依凭记忆与思维的计算，而是原本就存在于我脑海里的，不断被‘他’重复的自我忏悔。我想，‘他’之所以要将这些话反复地印在心里，或许就是为了此时此刻，让我代替他向你祈求原谅。”

有雨滴落在努德内的肩上，温润而潮湿，沉默却有声，是盛夏午后带来彩虹的那种洗礼。在这绵密如丝令人沉溺的温柔中，他缓缓地闭上酸涩的眼睛，启动预先埋置在HN-107后颈的控制器。

实验在那蓝眸里的光暗淡的刹那结束。

努德内感到拥抱着自己的臂膀自背部滑落，软绵绵的身体倾倒在怀里，如山般沉重，却没有立即推开。

他极尽温柔地将HN-107的身体扶正，托起那张从未有机会如此近距离端详的脸，望着那双蝶羽般纤长的乌色睫毛，想象着被裹覆在眼睑下的那两泓湛蓝清泉。

此生他还将无数次面对这双眼睛睁开与合上的瞬间，为了奥默里克以性命相托的研究得以完成，他必须不断地反复将这台机器人启动再重置。

没有原谅，没有告白，没有忏悔，没有冗言。

努德内的声音平淡得宛如水珠滑落紫罗兰的叶片，“等着我，奥默里克，请等着我。”

逝者无法说出拒绝的话，所以只能以缄默表示同意。

在努德内最终也化作星辰以灵魂的姿态与他重逢前，奥默里克等待了很长的时间。

2019-04-16


End file.
